beautiful darling
by miss.sobriety
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, ROLL UP, ROLL UP! Fifty's in his teens and trying to figure out who he wants to be in this world. Womanising and as always, in control, he juggles trying to make his parents proud and keeping his bad rep in tact. What's going to push him over the edge and Who's going to be there to catch him when he falls?


**HI! What's up guys? So, I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you for choosing my story. I'm not 100 per cent sure where it's headed yet, but I have some ideas. Yes, it is from Fifties point of view. Yes, he is still in school, and I haven't decided how old I want him to be yet. It's between 15 and 18, obviously, but for now, I'm still figuring out what grade I want him to be in and so forth. Go on, take a read. Reviews at the end would be great. How else will I know to continue the story or scrap it and start again? lol R&R xx mwah.  
Oh, and just an FYI. I'm Australian, so don't be all weird if I spell things a little different to you, or use some Aussie slang. Sometimes I can't help myself, but I will try to keep it to a minimal. **

* * *

Ugh. Women.

Why is it that they never understand that no emotions means, no emotions. It's not like I've ever led any of them astray. Before I fuck them I make it very clear; no emotions. I don't date. I don't do flowers. I don't do romance. When I fuck a woman, I do it or my pleasure and my pleasure only. At the beginning, they are only too happy to oblige and fulfil my 'needs', and after I've had my way with them, BAM; they want more.

Christian Grey does not, do, MORE.

I was beyond sick of my latest fuck - Amanda Jordan. Don't get me wrong, she's a pretty little thing and very, very flexible, but she just didn't seem to grasp the fact that I had said we would only be a one time thing. It's no secret to the school that I use girls and quickly throw them aside. Christian Grey was this schools household asshole; not that I minded in the least. Gossip travelled fast, and after a few girls, EVERY girl in the school wanted a piece of this. Guys hated me for my clearly god-given sexual talents. I didn't really get along with anybody, so not having any friends really wasn't that big of a deal. Girls practically fell over each other to be my next conquest. I was always ready to take one or the other.

But Amanda just wouldn't give up. It was natural of her to brag to the school that she had been my latest conquest; and boost my ego to new heights because I was_ 'a fine-ass, sex God, who could have easily sent her to heaven with the amount of times I made her cum...' _Please! She acts as if I was doing it for her. I'm a selfish man and very seldom think of anybody's needs but my own. First she was standing by my locker before homeroom, twirling her very bleached, very damaged hair around her fingers. Then she was sitting in the usually empty seat next to mine in Maths with practically all the buttons on her blouse undone. By the time it hit lunch time and I found her waiting at my table, that occupies no one but myself on any day of the year, I was ready to fucking explode. The second I saw her, I made a B-Line for the exit, throwing my food in the trash on the way out. I don't know what I was more angry at. The fact that she wouldn't leave me alone, or that she made me throw away my fucking food.

FUCK! I needed to let of some steam. I quickly texted Elena to meet me behind the school gym in 10 minutes, sharp!

If one was to say that I had any 'regular' girls, Elena Lincoln would be it. She was my first, and while she may think that's why I keep her around, truth be told is, she's the only one that can fully take it as rough as I like to give it. She was like any other though, bragging about a relationship completely made up in her head. I mostly tolerated her because she is yet to disappoint in satisfying me; which is more than can be said about others, AKA, Amanda Jordan.

Before I had even reached my destination myself, Elena Lincoln was there, leaning against the wall, READY AND WAITNG. Facing the wall, legs spread, panties dropped, skirt hitched, heels _on_. Yes, this girl definitely knew what she was doing when it came to what _I_ wanted. She knew this was for my pleasure and she _mostly_ knew better than to try anything else with me. This is how I took all of them, and if they weren't in this position, then their hands were tied to the closest thing I could find. I did not need them touching me _and_ thinking I was going to father their babies.

As I approached her, she put her hands above her head. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled roughly as I undid my pants with the other. She was panting and moaning already and that was all it took for _the sergeant_ to stand at full attention. Before she could take another breathe, I slammed into her, pushing her further into the wall. With my fist still in her hair, I pulled her head back further so she was looking directly up at the sky. My other hand made its way to grip tightly at her hips; my fingers were definitely going to leave their mark. My rhythm was hard and fast and before I knew it, I was emptying myself deep inside of her while she was whimpering because I had not let her cum. I let go of her and readjusted all of my clothing, running my hands through my hair a few times as well. I had trademark, just been fucked hair 24/7.

"Christian," she murmured softly as she turned around also readjusting herself. I knew here this was going so I stuck her with the coldest glare I could manage. It obviously worked because she immediately shut up and pulled out her mirror to fix her makeup and hair.

"If you want to cum so badly, go find your boyfriend. You know I have no interest in your needs." With that, I turned on my heel and headed back to the main part of the school just as the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. Thank God there were only two more classes to get through.

Not three seconds after the final bell rang, I was on my motorbike, speeding home. What a _fucking_ day. I will never ever make the mistake of fucking Amanda Jordan again. After she practically threw herself into my arms in gym claiming she 'fell', I lost my mind. Refusing to catch her, and watching her fall, I told her as politely as I could that she could fuck right off out of my life. She was somebody I sure as hell would not double-dip.

Neither of my parents were home yet, both working long hours. Grace was someone I truly admired and I hated to disappoint her. When she rescued and adopted me, she became my knight in shining amour... well, my version of a knight in shining armour. It's been hard to try and be apart of her perfect family; I know I'm far from it. But she was my saviour, and she was the only person I'd ever try for. Carrick, my adoptive father was a big time, successful lawyer. He was never anything but good to me, and I did respect him, but I was not very close to him. I knew Elliott would probably be out with his girlfriend Katherine Kavanagh. That girl was too damn precious for her own good. She was pushy as all hell, rude and had my brother pussy fucking whipped. And Mia, my little sister was always at someone's house. I absolutely adored her. The day Carrick and Grace brought her home, I swear to God I fell in love. Not in the romantic kind of way, she's my sister, but she definitely made this fucked up world a brighter place.

Sighing because I'd finally found some peace, I headed into the living room and situated myself in front of the glossy black grand piano that had been a very generous gift from my parents. At first, it was something I did because I wanted to try to be who Grace thought I was. The more I practiced, the more I realised that playing brought me a strange feeling of serenity, and I've played every day since.

I started playing random chords. My eyes were closed and my hands took a mind of their own. I don't know how long I played for; hours? Minutes? Grace eventually made her way into the room and took a seat beside me. I didn't open my eyes yet, and I didn't stop playing. I knew she'd sit with me while I played, even if it was random notes. It's just something she did that became routine and I was glad for her company. Eventually I stopped and we sat there for a few moments.

"Rough day?" She guessed. She was always so good at that; knowing how I was feeling. I nodded my head slowly at her. I didn't particularly want to explain to her why it was a rough day. I'm pretty sure she didn't know that her son was the man whore of the town, but if she did, she hid it well and clearly didn't think anything less of me. I glanced at the clock and realised it was only four - wow, I'd been playing for just over an hour.

"You're home early," I observed.

"Oh yes Dear. Your father and I have an old friend and his daughter coming over for dinner. He's just got everything settled into his new house so we thought it was time for a catch up."

"Guess I should go get cleaned up. Are Elliot and Mia home?" It seems odd that Grace would let them stay out when she was expecting company. She never had to ask me not to go out because she knew I didn't have any friends. She often told me she was sad for me, but I assured her each and every time that I was fine.

"No dear, it's Friday, they can have their fun. What about you? Any Plans?" I sighed at her. She was ever the hopeful. I stood up and briefly kissed her forehead.

"I'll come downstairs and help shortly." I headed upstairs and decided upon a quick shower. I wasn't particularly fond of the idea of entertaining my parents' old buddy and his kid. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate kids, but I was no baby sitter.

I didn't really know how to socialise with anybody that wasn't a part of the family, and even then, they knew what I would and wouldn't do, say and tolerate in any social situation. Hopefully I'd be able to sit there and pretend I belonged in this perfect household. I'd never intentionally disappoint my parents, but with me and my fucked up life, it is hard sometimes.

Dressing in some black skinny jeans and light grey T-shirt, I headed downstairs. I guess I'd probably help set the table or something. Grace and Mrs Jones would definitely have the meals under control if they were both in the kitchen together. In the dining room, I grabbed a cream coloured tablecloth to begin with and went over to the cabinet Grace kept all her _fine china_ in. There was hardly a night we didn't eat off fine china; I swear Grace truly believed it tasted better on a china plate. She had quite a collection, varying in colours, shapes and sizes. Opting for the large white plates with a soft, grey floral design around the edges, I laid out five places around the table. Grace had only mentioned a man and his daughter.

I heard some laughter coming from the hallway and I assumed our guests were here. Just as I was walking around the table to place the last plate down, the door opened and in walked Grace, Carrick, a man about the same age as my parents and a short girl who had very wide as she took in the room. I glanced up to greet them but the words were stuck in my throat, and then...

S_mash!_

* * *

**WELL ?  
R&R :D**


End file.
